


Tango

by yoshitsune



Series: Floating World [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Implied Underage, M/M, Play Fighting, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/yoshitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Judar and Kouha are bored they hang out in Kouen's study and try to annoy him, but he knows how to annoy them too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tango

He was sleek, but not the soft thin child he had been last winter. Like the princesses, and like the slaves of the interior apartments, he had learned: kohl, rose water, pumice, powder, egg-whites are indispensable. Tonics and potions, and a dash of magic. He tested perfumes, the shades of imported fabrics against his skin, allowed by Kouen to pick what he liked from the tributes.  
  
Sometimes he danced movements he had watched in Sindria's smoky markets, and in the parlours and halls of the palace. When he was in the mood, he would tip and undulate his hips to a hummed song.  
  
  
Kouha strolled into Kouen's study and they regarded each other coolly. 'You really learn the worst habits from that barbarian king,' he said, and then he dropped onto a sofa chair and regarded Judar with a smirk. 'So, what filthy things did you do last time? You know it's been a while since you've entertained me with your sordid affairs.'  
  
'What, are your women boring you? Or maybe they're bored by you.'  
  
'Take this elsewhere, you two,' Kouen said dully from his desk, which was stacked high with scrolls and charts.  
  
'Really, En. Aren't you curious, too? That man probably thinks of himself as your rival.'  
  
Kouen sighed, but didn't look up from his work. Judar resumed his light dancing steps, spread his arms, twisted on his toes, and wrapped a sheer scarf over his head.  
  
'Must you encourage him, Kouha? And what _are_ you wearing?'  
  
'Oh this? Nothing much,' Kouha said, grinning at his own joke. Thin silk tunic, gaps baring his creamy skin. 'What, you don't like it, En? It's quite the fashion, though I don't expect you to understand.'  
  
'Please tell me you don't go outside dressed like that.'  
  
Kouha pouted, a blush rising in his face. 'Judar's clothes are way more--he's a whore, but you just let him do whatever he likes.'  
  
Judar cackled loudly.  
  
Kouen raised his voice above Judar's laughter. 'When a slave looks like a slave things are as they should be. You are a prince, Kouha. Know some shame.'  
  
Judar and Kouha scowled at each other, and then turned on Kouen.  
  
'And since when is it 'as it should be' for a slave to have his master by the small hairs?'  
  
'Ever since that slave could make or break an empire.'  
  
'You're so full of shit, "priest".'  
  
'Children, children.' Kouen paused in writing, brush held elegantly, his sleeve pinched in his other hand. He smiled indulgently and gave a minute shake of his head. 'Why can't you play nice with each other any more? You used to be so cute together.'  
  
'Rude,' Judar spat, and Kouha said, 'You're going senile, brother.'  
  
Moments passed. Judar swayed, circled the room and its stacks of books and side-tables until he reached the back of the sofa chair where Kouha sat. He draped his veil over Kouha's reclining body with mock solemnity, and then vaulted over the back to sit on him before he could jump up. Their fingers slotted together as they wrestled and pushed against each other with their hands.  
  
'Stop struggling, we're supposed to play nice.'  
  
'Did we ever play nice? I bet brother has just been imagining things to cheer himself up.'  
  
'Oh really? Aren't you the one thinking dirty thoughts now? Do you want him to watch while I fuck you?'  
  
Kouha blushed. 'You're so crass, but I suppose I'll be kind and let you imagine something you'll never have in reality.'  
  
'Just as I'll pretend to be interested.'  
  
'Kouha.'  
  
'Yes, brother dearest? Do you want to play with us too?'  
  
'Stop procrastinating and go write up that campaign report I asked you to do yesterday.' To Judar he said, 'Go bathe, and then wait in my room.'


End file.
